The Biggest Concert Of All
by Wolf-Lover5
Summary: Lucy is the best girl rapper and singer ever. Now she has to go to school at Fairy Tail Academy. She thinks she is the only singer in the school until she meets Natsu. Now they have singing battles everywhere. Until one day they decide to have the biggest battle of all times. They are going to have their concert on worldwide television. But will the two fall in love before then?
1. The News

**BOLD means thoughts**

_Italicized means song_

Normal means talking and narrating

**Hey everyone this is my 2nd book that I am working on. I hope you like it and please do send me some reviews, favorite this story, and follow ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and the song Unbroken by Demi Lovato**

* * *

~Lucy~**  
**

Lucy was back stage waiting for her concert to start. People were working on her make-up, hair, and cloths all set out. When she just finished everything, the director called out

"10 minutes people!"

Lucy hurried up and started to practice the notes to the song and finish up on some steps that she'll be doing up on stage. Then the director called out the host to start the show. The host walked out on stage and talked to the crowd,

"Hey everyone before we start I need to ask you one question. Are you ready to get this party started!?"

The crowd screamed out they were ready

"I'm sorry I didn't here you. I don't think our ready now one more time 1, 2, 3"

The crowd screamed out louder than before

"OK well then give it up for Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy ran out on stage and grabbed the mic from the hosts hand that was being held out for her.

She pointed to the band behind her to start the music.

_"Locked up tight, Like I will never feel again, stuck in some kind of love prison and threw away the key_

_oh, oh, terrified until I stared into your eyes made me start to realize the possibilities_

_so, so, i'm gonna love you like I've never been broken! I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken!_

_Tonight. Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go!_

_I'm gonna give it ike it's never been taken! I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving!_

_Tonight Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go!_

_So played out the same lies with a different face _

_But theres something in the words you say that makes it all feel...so real!_

_I'm gonna love you like i've never been broken! I'm gonna say it like it's never been broken!_

_Tonight Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go!_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken! I'm gonna fall like i don't need saving!_

_Tonight Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go!_

_No need for me to run, run, run. Your making me believe in everything _

_No need to go and hide, hide, hide. Gonna give you every little piece of me._

_I'm gonna love you like i've never been broken. I'm gonna love you like i've never been broken!_

_I'm gonna love you like i've never been broken! I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken!_

_Tonight Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go! I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken!_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving! Tonight Tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go!"_

She bowed and said,

"Goodnight Fiore."

She walked off stage and sat down tired. Her manager, Loki**(sorry couldn't think of anyone better)**came to her and started to talk,

"Lucy darlin' that was amazing. Keep doing a good job. Now hurry up and meet me at the exit when your finished."

She scurried off to her room, got changed into her normal spray painted black shirt, white holed skinny jeans, and purple convrese. She grabbed some of her things, money, and left her dressing room. She ran to the exit and Loki was there. He escorted her to the limo and drove to her big huge condo. When they got inside she let herself fall onto the couch. Then, Loki walked inside and sat on the couch across from her. He then started to talk to Lucy,

"Lucy I have to tell you something."

She just nodded because she was half asleep now.

"Well you are being enrolled at Fairy Tail Academy"

She jolted straight up and screamed,

"What!"

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter I will have lots more. I hope you liked this chapter. Please send me some reviews, favorite this, and follow my story. ^_^ **


	2. Getting Started

**Hey everyone I am soooooooo sorry for not publishing. Things have been going on, but now I can continue. ^_^ Well I hope you guys can send me some reviews on what i need to fix and what you think about the story. Hope your having a great time ^_^**

* * *

**~Lucy~**

_This is going to be terrifying people are going to try to kill me when i walk into the school. Loki you better hope this was a good idea! Oh speaking of the devil... _

"Lucy you ready to get to school now?" Loki asked her slyly

"Why you talking to me like I am some 12 year old. And I will drive myself to school."

He just stood there and gave her the ya-right face

"No you ain't I will take you to school."

"In what a limo? That will cause more attention!"

"Fine you win this time. Hurry up school starts in 20 minutes. Here is your schedule I picked up for you earlier."

He handed her a folded up piece of paper and she ran out of the door. Lucy hopped into her black and green camaro and drove off to her new High School as a 17 year old Jr.

* * *

"Damn this school is huge!"

she pulled up in her car and walked out slowly, but hid her face. She was wearing black wedges, white skinny jeans, and a green, white, and black plaid shirt. She had her hair down with black streaks in, black star earrings, and a pink binder. She pulled her schedule out and walked inside covering my face with the binder, to hide her identity for a little longer. She walked straight to the office to enroll completely. Lucy walked down the hallway and she had a feeling that everyone was staring at her already.

When she got into the office she met the principle straight away.

"Why hello you must be Lucy Heartiphilia. Nice to meet you I am principal Makarov. Come this way."

He took her to his office and pulled some sheets of paper out to have her sign. When she finished, he talked on the speaker

"Levi Mcgarden come to the office please. Thank You.

They sat there and waited for a little while. Then a girl with blue hair walked into the office. She was wearing the school uniform, a headband to match, and flats.

"You needed me?" the girl said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes Levy, this is our famous transfer student that i have been keeping as a surprise."He said calmly

"OMG it's Lucy! Nice to meet you my name is Levy."she then stuck out her hand and Lucy gladly shook it.

"So Mr. Makarov what do you need me to do?" she questioned him.

"I need you to show Lucy around school all day today. Also she will will be having the same locker and classes with you. So get along well."

"This is going to be a fun school year! Well lets get going."she said in her peppy voice.

She putted the rest of her stuff in her locker and they went on the tour.

* * *

"So where would you like to start first?" Levy asked her.

"Well somewhere where i won't be a distraction."

"Ok then let's start with the basic school grounds from the empty classes and off limits."

They then went in circles from one empty class to the other. Next to Lucy's new locker and their home class was next.

"Ok so this our homeroom." Levy said as she opened up the classroom door.

Levy walked in first and told Lucy to wait just a second.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but mine if I introduce someone Mr. Laxus?"

"Go right on ahead Levy."

"Everyone I will like you to meat Lucy Heartiphilia!"

Everyone was wide eyed and started chearing and screaming. Lucy walked slowly into the room.

"Hello nice to meet everyone. Lets become friends." Lucy said happily.

Everyone couldn't believe it and started a huge applause. They started to swarm around the pop star, but then heard a lot bang on the desk. Everyone turned and saw Mr. Laxus and told them to be seated.

"I'm sorry I caused such a commotion." Lucy said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's not your fault don't worry." Levy told her.

"So I'll tell you where you'll be sitting tomorrow." Mr. Laxus told Lucy.

"Ok so Natsu and Erza raise your hand please." He asked

"Well Natsu's apparently not here today again, but where Erza is in front of her is your seat."

"ok thank you" Lucy said happily.

"And i will be sitting on your left." Levy said to Lucy.

"Well we will see you later Mr. Laxus"

"Ok bye."

Then the two left out the door and down the hallway. Levy then led her outside to the field.

* * *

"This is where you will be doing most of your P.E." Levy told her.

"Wow it's huge!"Lucy said in amazement. The field was at least about 2 foot ball fields side by side. There was also a couple soccer areas and baseball fields too!

"This will be our 3rd period. Another thing is hat the boys will be on one side and the girls will be on the other. Is that alright with you?" Levy asked.

"Of course it is. One thing though is if one of the boys start being perverted, don't expect them t be alive by the end of the period." Lucy said

"That is fine by me." Levy replied and they both just laughed and walked back inside.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and just you wait the fun hasn't even started yet! Please give me sme reviews, favorites, and follows Thnx ^_^**


End file.
